Various types of conveyor belt cleaning devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a conveyor belt steam cleaning device including a housing which is removably attachable to the top of the conveyor belt stand at a retail checkout area. A steam spraying unit and a wiping unit are disposed below the housing. A steamer unit is disposed below the conveyor stand. The steamer unit includes a boiler, a water collection tray, a pump, a filter and an actuator. The actuator is in operational communication with a power source, the boiler and the pump. The boiler contains and heats water to the temperature required create steam. The steam is transferred to the steam spraying unit which dispenses steam to clean and the wiping unit dries the belt as it moves under the housing. Condensate from the steam is collected in the water collection tray. The pump drains the water collection tray and pumps the condensate through the filter and recycles it back to the boiler.